In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a flexible, shaped bag, which is useful in combination with a semi-cylindrical bucket as a tool carrier.
Utilization of buckets such as 5-gallon cylindrical paint buckets in combination with a canvas bag insert for carrying tools and implements is disclosed in various prior art patents. Such combinations are often cumbersome and difficult to carry and store. Additionally, such items are difficult to use in a work environment particularly in an environment where ladders or scaffolding is being used because the cylindrical shape of the combination is difficult to carry. Thus there has developed a need for an improved tool holder and carrier.
Briefly, the present invention comprises the combination of a semi-cylindrical bucket and a flexible semi-cylindrical shaped bag into which the bucket is placed. The semi-cylindrical bag includes a planar side with an attachment hook along its top edge so that the combination may be easily carried or supported by the rung of a ladder or the brace of a scaffold.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved tool bucket carrier and holder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a semi-cylindrical bucket tool holder which includes multiple pockets, which may be easily carried, which may be supported on the rung of a ladder in a balanced fashion, and which may be adjusted to accommodate various sizes of semi-cylindrical buckets.
If is a further object of the invention to provide a tool holder comprised of a bucket for example, a plastic molded bucket, having a semi-cylindrical shape and a compatible flexible carrying bag for the bucket.
There and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.